Prairialaufstand
[ 20. Mai 1795 ] Frankreichs neue Katastrophen. Der gewaltsame Zustand Frankreichs hat die Stürme und Katastrophen, die wir schon in unserm Journale vorher verkündet hatten, sehr bald herbeygeführt. Die letzten Tage des Monats Mai haben Auftritte gehabt, dergleichen während der ganzen Revolution noch nicht gewesen sind. Am 20sten Mai brach zum ersten male eine offenbare Insurrection gegen den Convent selbst aus, und der Convent gebrauchte zum ersten male regulirte Truppen, Linien-Soldaten von den Armeen, gegen das Volk. Paris hatte seit dem Julius 1789 eine solche Scene nicht gesehen. Nicht die berüchtigten Tage, der 14te Julius, der 10te August, noch der 31ste Mai, hatten so außerordentliche militairische Auftritte. Am 14ten Julius 1789 durften die Truppen nicht alle Gewalt brauchen, die in ihren Händen war, um die Insurgenten zur Ruhe zu bringen: am 20 Mai brauchte der Convent die Linien Truppen gegen die Insurgenten, die nun nur Rebellen hießen. Die einzelnen Begebenheiten jener Tage sind in allen Zeitungen, bis zur Ermüdung gelesen worden. Wir wollen hier davon eine solche historische allgemeine Schilderung geben, wie sie nur in der großen Geschichte aufbewahrt zu werden verdient. frame|"Brot! Brot! und die Constitution von 1793!" Am 20sten Mai zeigten sich gleich von früh Morgens an in den sogenannten Vorstädten, besonders der Antonius-Vorstadt, gefährliche und stürmische Bewegungen. Es formirten sich zahlreiche Haufen, es liefen in der ganzen Stadt Emißarien herum, um die Handwerks- und Arbeits-Leute in Aufstand zu bringen. Man hielt die Leute auf den Straßen an, und zwang sie, die Haufen zu vermehren. Der Vorwand war, Brodt, und eine Constitution, und eine wirkliche Regierung vom Convente zu verlangen. Um 10 Uhr war die Insurrection durch ganz Paris verbreitet. Ein großer Haufen Weiber zog zuerst nach den Convent. Unterdessen fieng man an, in allen Quartieren die Lärm-Trommeln zu rühren, man läutete mit den Sturm Glocken, die Bürger traten meistentheils unter die Waffen. Der vielfache greuliche Lerm wurde durch das Geschrey, Brodt, und die Constitution von 1793, und durch die wütendsten Drohungen gegen den Convent, durch die Lärm-Kanonen, durch das Geklirre der Waffen, und durch das tumultuarische Geräusch aller Art, so unbeschreiblich fürchterlich, daß Briefe aus Paris versichern, nur Augenzeugen wären fähig, sich davon einen Begrif zu machen. Währendem Tumulte gieng ein sogenannter Beschluß des Volks durch die Hände der versammelten Volks-Hausen, und wurde vorgelesen, in welchem es hieß: "das Volk sey des willkührlichen, ungerechten, und tyrannischen Betragen des Convents müde, und verlange 1) Brodt, 2) die Abschaffung der Revolutions-Regierung, 3) die Proclamation der Constitution von 1793, 4) die Absetzung der gegenwärtigen Regierungs-Ausschüße, und die Arretirung der Mitglieder derselben, 5) die Zusammen-Berufung der Ur-Versammlungen des Volks, um eine neue gesetzgebende National-Versammlung zu wählen. Im Convente hatte kaum Piernet die ausbrechende Revolte angekündiget, und das gedachte Stück vorgelesen; als ein Tumult auf den Tribunen der Zuschauer entstand, welche meistens von Frauenzimmern besetzt waren. Die Mitglieder des Convents wurden von dem Präsidenten ermahnt, sich durch nichts abschrecken zu lassen, und auf ihren Posten zu sterben. Nach vielen reden und gegebnen Anzeigen von der vermehrten Stärke der Insurrection gegen den Convent, beschloß derselbe, die Bürgerschaft, und gesammte bewafnete Macht von Paris zusammen zu rufen, und Gewalt mit Gewalt zu vertreiben. Alle Anführer der Empörten wurden für vogelfrey erklärt, und die Sitzung des Convents für fortdauernd, bis zur Herstellung der Ruhe. So bald diese Decrete beschloßen waren, erhob sich auf den Tribunen ein neuer Tumult. Der Präsident, Vernier, wollte ihn durch Zureden stillen, aber der Tumult wurde so fürchterlich drohend, daß Vernier den Präsidenten-Stuhl verließ, welchen drauf Boißy d'Anglas einnahm. Es wurde ein General Commandant der bewafneten Macht gegen die Insurgenten ernant, und er sollte zuerst die Tribunen von den lärmenden Haufen reinigen. Unterdessen hatten einige Mitglieder des Convents bewafnete Bürger und Soldaten gesammelt, welche in den Convents-Saal eindrangen und sich da in Ordnung stellten, während das die Tumultuanten die Tribunen verließen, und in die Gänge bey dem Saale liefen. Sie wurden bald von herbeyströmenden Insurgenten angefüllt. Es entstand ein Gefecht am Eingange des Saals, die Convents-Parthey behielt die Oberhand, und einige der Insurgenten wurden bey den Haaren herumgezogen; die andern vertrieben. Die Ruhe schien hergestellt. Es war halb 4 Uhr. Plötzlich erscholl von außen ein fürchterlich Geschrey. Die Thüren des Convents-Saals wurden mit Gewalt gebrochen, die Convents-Garden widersetzten sich mit den Bajonnetten. Es kommt zum blutigen Gefechte im Convents-Saale selbst, mit Säbeln, Picken, und Bajonnetten, es fallen sogar einige Flinten-Schüße. Die Insurgenten werden Meister des Saals. Ein Convents-Deputirter, Feraud, fällt in ihre Hände, will entfliehen, und komt bis in einen der Gänge, bey dem Saale, wo er mit Picken, und Säbeln ermordet wird. Man schleppt seinen Körper nach dem Carroußel-Platze, haut ihm den Kopf ab, bringt den blutigen Kopf auf einer Pike nach dem Convents-Saale, und stellt ihn eine lange Zeit unter die Augen des Präsidenten, welcher aber unbewegt, und standhaft ruhig bleibt. Die Anzahl der Insurgenten vermehrt sich von Zeit zu Zeit, sie nehmen bald den ganzen Saal ein, und nöthigen die meisten Convents-Glieder die Flucht zu ergreifen. Nur etwann 40 Deputirten bleiben. Die andern entfliehen. Der Convent ist aufgelößt, und die Insurgenten sind die Gesetzgeber. Nun sahe man die Absicht des Aufstandes. Es war die Jacobiner Parthey, welche wiederum die Zügel der Regierung an sich reißen wollte. Die Mitglieder des sogenannten Berges fiengen an sich als Häupter der neuen Regierung zu zeigen. Sie benahmen sich dabey aber höchst unklug. Ueber zwey Stunden dauerte, nachdem die Jacobiner schon Meister von dem Kampfplatze waren, der Tumult, das Geschrey und die Unordnung fort, ehe man zu irgend einer Berathschlagung schritt. Hätte die siegende Parthey ein verständiges Oberhaupt gehabt, oder kluge Anführer, so war der Convent verloren: Hätte sie nur daran gedacht, die Regierungs-Ausschüße, welche neue Anstalten gegen die Insurgenten machten, und eine neue bewafnete Macht zusammen brachten, in Verhaft zu nehmen, so würde sich der Convent schwelich wieder behauptet haben. Allein erst gegen neun Uhr des Abends konnte Romme, unter vielen Debatten, was man alles vornehmen sollte und wollte, zum Vortrage einiger neuen Decrete kommen, welche durch Zuruf, und Hüte-Schwenken genehmigt wurden. Man machte nun eine Menge Decrete, und verdarb damit wieder Zeit. Goujon machte die richtige Bemerkung: es ist nicht genug Decrete zu machen, wir müßen auf Mittel denken sie auszuführen. Einige Stimmen riefen, man solle sogleich eine Municipalität von Paris ernennen; und wenn der Vorschlag unverzüglich durchgegangen wäre, so würde auch wohl dadurch noch das Schicksal des Convents entschieden worden seyn. Aber man that nichts als discutiren, debattiren, und decretiren. Schon hatte man eine große Anzahl Decrete gegeben, als sich abermals plötzlich ein neuer großer Lärm vor den Thüren des Convents-Saals erhebt. Legendre, ein bekanntes Mitglied des Convents, kommt mit einigen zusammen gebrachten Bataillons von Truppen an, und bestürmt den Saal. Beym zweyten Angriffe dringt er mit seinen Leuten in den Saal ein. Die gegen einander gezognen Säbel klirren nicht lange. Die Parthey der Insurgenten muß, nach einigem Widerstande den Saal verlaßen. Um halb 12 Uhr steht schon Legendre auf der Redner-Bühne, und versammelt um sich die nun wieder herbeykommenden Convents Mitglieder. Diese geben nun wieder andre Decrete, behaupten ihre Autorität, und beschließen, zufolge verschiedner Anklagen, die Arretirungen vieler ihrer Herren Collegen, der Jacobiner, die die Insurrection theils angezettelt hatten, theils Mitgenoßen gewesen waren, nämlich Duquesnoi, Duroi, Bourbotte, Prieur, Romme, Rühl, Soubrany, Goujon, Albitte, Peyßard und mehrerer. Um 6 Uhr des Morgens waren schon die meisten dieser Arretirten aus Paris gebracht. Nachdem die siegende Parthey des Convents den Regierungs-Ausschüssen die Fürsorge zur Erhaltung der Ruhe, und die Beschützung des Convents übertragen, und verschiedne Decrete gegeben hatte, wurde die Sitzung um 5 Uhr des Morgens auf ein Paar Stunden suspendirt. Um 9 Uhr, am 21sten Mai, kam der Convent schon wieder zusammen. In dieser Sitzung wurden viele Umstände der Verschwörung aufgeklärt. Man ersahe deutlich, daß die Vermuthung, als wenn die Royalisten mit an der Insurrection Antheil genommen hätten, ganz ungegründet war. Sie hatten vielmehr dem fliehenden Convents-Deputirten Hülfe geleistet. Einige versicherten, daß sie die Rettung ihres Lebens solchen Personen zu danken hätten welche man als Royalisten bezeichne. Die Absicht des Aufstandes war die Wiederherstellung der Herrschaft der Jacobiner, und des Schreckens-Systems, gewesen. Cambon hatte sollen Maire von Paris, und Thuriot Syndicus werden. Beyde hatten sich aber, während dem Tumulte versteckt gehalten, und nachher mit der Flucht gerettet. Der Convent beschloß die Anklage der Arretirten, und mehrerer Convents Deputirten, und machte verschiedne Veranstaltungen zur Herbeyschaffung von Brodt und zur Erhaltung der Sicherheit, worunter die Verordnung merkwürdig war, daß alle Glocken in Paris bis auf Eine, zerschlagen werden sollten, um damit nicht mehr Sturm zu läuten. Der Convent decretirte auch, daß am 13 Junius die Commißion der ernannten elf Deputirten die organischen Gesetze der neuen Constitution vorlegen sollte. Aber Paris war noch nicht ruhig. An vielen Orten liefen wiederum Volkshaufen zusammen, und in der Antonius- und der Marcell-Vorstadt waren öffentliche Empörungen. Die Lärm-Trommel gieng wiederum durch alle Straßen. Der größte Theil von Paris ergrif wieder die Waffen. Indem der Convent Anstalten machen ließ, die bewafnete Macht gegen die beyden Vorstädte anrücken zu laßen, erschien eine Deputation vor dem Convente, welche im Namen des Volks verlangte, daß der Convent Brodt schaffe, die Constitution von 1793 proclamiren laße, und die arretirten Patrioten in Freyheit setze. Der Convent gerieth hier in solche Furcht, daß der Redner der Deputation von dem Präsidenten den Bruderkuß erhielt, mit der Versicherung, man solle auf den besten Willen des Convents rechnen, um die Freyheit und Gleichheit zu erhalten, und alle billige Forderungen zu erfüllen. Unterdeßen war der Abend heran gekommen. Man blieb von allen Seiten ruhig. Auch der folgende Tag, der 22ste Mai, fieng sich ruhig an. Der Convent wurde in seinen Sitzungen nicht gestört. Die Regierungs-Ausschüße ließen einige verdächtige Personen in Verhaft nehmen. Man bekam auch denjenigen, welcher Ferauds Kopf auf einer Picke herumgetragen hatte. Er sollte des Abends nach 7 Uhr guillotinirt werden. Als er eben nach dem Richtplatze gekommen war, entstand ein Tumult, der Verurtheilte wurde der Wache entrißen, und im Triumphe nach der Antonius-Vorstadt geführt. Nun ließ der Convent in der Nacht alle Anstalten machen, um die Antonius-Vorstadt mit starker Macht anzugreifen. Die Linien-Truppen, welche theils schon in die Stadt Paris gezogen worden waren, theils sich in der Nähe befanden, wurden mit den bewafneten Bürgern verschiedener Sectionen, gegen die Antonius-Vorstadt geschickt. Hier kam es des Morgens, am 23sten Mai, zu einer Schlacht-Ordnung. Die Vorstadt wurde, im Namen des Convents aufgefodert, sich zu ergeben, und die Häupter der Insurrection auszuliefern. Sie verweigerte die Forderungen, und machte Anstalten zur Gegenwehr. Es wurden Retranchements errichtet, die Straßen mit Wagen voll Mist verrammelt, die Pflaster-Steine aufgebrochen, und alle Dispositionen zu einer starken Vertheidigung gemacht. Unterdessen kam der Convent zusammen, und ließ durch eine Decret die Antonius-Vorstadt nochmals auffodern, wenigstens die Mörder des Feraud, und besonders denjenigen, den man gestern der Guillotine entrissen hatte, auszuliefern, widrigenfalls man ganz Paris würde die Waffen ergreifen, und die Antonius-Vorstadt aushungern lassen. Die Insurgenten ließen nun hinter ihren Verschanzungen alle ihre Anführer und alle diejenigen, auf die der Convent etwa Jagd machen möchte, entkommen, und lieferten, indem die Linien-Truppen mit 4 Kanonen bis an das Haus des Beaumarchais vorgedrungen waren, vermöge einer ordentlichen Capitulation, den Unglücklichen, der den Abend vorher von der Guillotine war gerettet worden, und einige Gens d'Armes aus, aber keine Anführer, noch Häupter des Auflaufs. Die Gens d'Armes, und derjenige, welche Ferauds Kopf herumgetragen, und dafür 50 Livres bekommen, übrigens aber an dem Aufruhr keinen großen Antheil genommen hatte, wurden guillotinirt. Den übrigen Insurgenten geschahe weiter kein Leid. Man nahm nur der Antonius-Vorstadt, und auch fast allen Sectionen von Paris, da der Convent den Bürgern nicht mehr traute, die Kanonen weg. Genißieux sagte im Convente: "Man hat einige unnütze Kanonen, einige elende Subalternen, und ein Paar ungetreue Soldaten in die Hände bekommen, der Rest der Rebellen gegen den Convent, ist mit seinen Anführern noch bewafnet. Ich halte das, was vorgegangen ist, nicht für einen Sieg, sondern für eine wahre Niederlage des Convents. André Dumont, und mehrere sprachen eben so. Unterdeßen war doch nun die äußerliche Ruhe in Paris wieder hergestellt. Die wohlgegründete Furcht aber, welche der Convent für wiederholte Unternehmungen, und der Argwohn, welchen er gegen eine große Menge seiner eignen Mitglieder hatte, bewogen ihn nun zu eben so gewaltsamen Schritten, wie die Jacobiner-Parthey ehmals gethan hatte, und zur Einführung eines neuen Schrecken-Systems. Man brachte das alte Robespierrsche Wort der Reinigung des Convents wieder auf die Bahn. Um den Convent von bösen Mitgliedern zu reinigen, wurden, nach und nach, eine große Menge der Jacobinisch-Gesinnten Deputirten, und andere, die Gegner der herrschenden Parthey waren, außer den schon genannten, im Convente angeklagt, und in Arrest gesetzt -- Robert Lindet, Jean Bon St. André, Vouland, Jaget, Elie Lacoste, Lavicomterie, Barbau, Dubarran, Bernard den Saintes. Einige entkamen dem Arreste mit der Flucht. Gegen andre, die zum Theil auch entflohen waren, theils schon lange im Arrest, oder auf der Deportation waren, wurde die criminelle Anklage beschloßen. Die vornehmsten waren Barrere, (der noch auf der Insel Oleron sich befand, seine beyden Collegen, Collot, und Billaud waren schon nach Guiana abgeseegelt) Bouchotte, Pache, Hassenfratz, Le Cointre, Amar, Duhem, u. s. w. Diese alle sollten nebst vielen andern an den Oertern, wo sie waren, criminell gerichtet werden. Der Convent reinigte sich auf solche Weise von einer sehr großen Anzahl seiner Mitglieder, und Gegner der herrschenden Parthey. Einige der Arretirten und Jacobinischen Mitglieder brachten sich selbst um, z. B. Maure, und der berüchtigte Rühl, aus dem Elsaß. Die Parthey des Sieyes, und die des Tallien vereinigten sich nun zu Einer, und so waren die strengen Maasregeln desto ausführbarer. Der Convent umgab sich mit Linien-Truppen, und Kanonen. In den Tuilerien wurde ein Lager von 3000 Mann errichtet, welches zwar wieder nachher aufgehoben wurde, aber die Tuilerien, die Zugänge zu dem Convents-Saale, und die Tribunen des Convents selbst blieben immer mit Soldaten besetzt, und ein Detaschement Cavallerie machte um den Convent herum starke Patrouillen. In der Ebene von Sablons, eben an dem Orte, wo Robespierre seine prätorianische Cohorten gehabt hatte, stand ein zahlreiches Corps Truppen, welches von den Armeen dahin gezogen war. Dieses Corps wurde täglich stärker, und setzte Paris in Furcht. In der Stadt selbst wurde den Einwohnern befolen, alle Picken abzugeben, und die Arretirung für jeden, der eine Picke zeigen würde, festgesetzt. Die meisten Bürger wurden, als Terroristen, oder Verdächtige, entwafnet. Täglich wurden eine Menge Menschen, wie zu Robespierres Zeiten, eingezogen. Die Anzahl der Gefangnen in Paris belief sich am 8ten Junius auf 10,000. Man ließ sogar wieder die Schauspielhäuser, und Kaffee-Häuser, und andre öffentliche Oerter mit Soldaten umgeben, und die Verdächtigen, und die der Convent haben wollte, einfangen. Ein großer Theil der Gefangnen wurde durch die Soldaten außerhalb der Stadt geschleppt, und nach Pleßis, und andre Oerter abgeführt. Paris glich einem Waffen-Platze, und der Convent war hinter militairische Wachen und Patrouillen gelagert. Um die Soldaten in guter Treue zu erhalten, ließ der Convent jedem Manne täglich 1 Pfund Brodt, und Fleisch, und Wein geben; den Bürgern, und andern Einwohnern, in Paris wurden aber, jeder Person täglich, nur 4 Unzen gereicht. Es kam zwar täglich Mehl an, aber die Brodt-Vertheilung war, bis zum 10 Junius, doch nicht vermehrt worden. Zum Schrecken für andere, wurden 18 Gens d'Armes, welche am 20sten Mai den Convent nicht hatten vertheidigen wollen, durch die Guillotine hingerichtet. Die übrigen Gens d'Armes wurden größtentheils verabschiedet, und mit gelben Karten weggeschickt. Der Convent errichtete dafür ein sogenanntes Corps junger Leute, welches aus seinen ergebensten, treusten Anhängern bestand. Aufstand in Paris. Der zwanzigste May 1795. Diese Empörung war für den Nationalconvent eine der gefährlichsten. Eine Menge bewaffneten Volks drang in den Convents-Saal und vergoß darinn Bürgerblut. Unter andern wurde der [[Jean Bertrand Féraud|Repräsentant Ferrand]] ermordet. Die Conventsglieder, die bey diesem ungeheuern Lärmen nicht mehr deliberiren konnten, flüchteten sich. Das empörte Volk, und in dessen Mitte 14 Deputirte von der Bergparthey, nahmen die Plätze des aufgelößten Convents ein. Jetzt machte man einen Insurrektionsplan bekannt, erkannte eine ausserordentliche Regierungs-Commission, hub den Sicherheits-Ausschuß auf, erneuerte die Revolutions-Ausschüsse der Sektionen, gab allen Seit dem 27ten July vorigen Jahrs eingekerkerten Patrioten und den am 1. April verhafteten Deputirten die Freyheit und Verhaftsbefehle für die Mitglieder des Sicherheits-Ausschusses. Die Sektionen waren lange zweifelhaft, welche Parthey sie ergreifen sollten, endlich erklärten sie sich gegen die Empörer, drangen mit dem Säbel in der Hand, den [[Louis Legendre|Deputirten Legendre]] und den [[Nicolas Raffet|Kommandanten Raffet]] an ihrer Spitze, in den Convents-Saal und verjagten die Aufrührer. Nun versammelte sich der Convent von neuem, ließ die 14 von der Bergparthey gefangen nehmen, erklärte die Sitzung für permanent und hob sie erst am 22ten May früh Morgens um vier Uhr unter lautem Jubel über die Nachricht auf, daß der Friedens- und Allianz-Traktat mit Holland am 16. May unterzeichnet worden sey. Quellen und Literatur. *Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Jahrgang 1795. *Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. Kategorie: Jahr 1795 179505